Somewhere Only We Know
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: A Clerith fic based on the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. It also has Aerith and Tifa friendship in it. A reunion fic placed after DoC. Cloud x Aerith, christmas gift for kissthebrokenskye on the C x A forums


Somewhere Only We Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy VII series.

Pairing: Cloud x Aerith

This is a oneshot, and an Xmas present for kissthebrokenskye on th forums. The inspiration for this fic comes from the song: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.

...

Cloud walked across the lands around Midgar, he was going the back route into Midgar, he wanted to be alone. Yes his thoughts were on her, oh sweet Aerith, the beloved flower girl they all loved and missed.

It was the anniversary of her death, it had been so many years, so much had happened in the time since their journey. Vincent had dealt with some things concerning Genesis clones which they'd helped him with, and of course Genesis himself being a nuisance. But when all was said and done, they had handled it all. But nothing...nothing had lead him back to her, that promise land.

...It had been 5 years, he was so much older now, though Mako prevented aging to an extent. His life had been so caught up helping Tifa with the kids, and Barret of course. Cloud had taken care of everyone, but in himself doing so he had lost track of himself, of what HE wanted.

He was 28, and for the first time in a long time he was ignoring his phone calls, no he didn't answer Tifa but he did listen to them most of the time, but that day his phone was off. Cloud finally reached the back way into Midgar, he of course parked Fenrir and walked the rest of the way.

Her church, the place only he and her knew. Well and Zack, but that wasn't what was important. Zack was his best friend and would understand, he had to find a way, he was done waiting, he was done being distracted, he had too much need for this.

Finally he reached the church, it had changed a bit, somehow fixed up by the community after the Kadaj incident. However the flowers remained, and no one else ever came in. He walked over to the flowers and knelt down.

"Hey Aerith...I came to see you." he said.

Cloud looked at the flowers, the memories of her death stung the back of his mind, his blue eyes filled with pain at the memories, the things he couldn't escape. The guilt was no longer there, but the pain of missing her was.

"I know you and Zack are probably doing well, but I mean...it's been a while and I...well I wanted to tell you some things." said Cloud, trying not to choke over his words.

Cloud began to tell her about what they'd gone through, what Vincent had done, how Barret was back, and how they were all one big family now. The facts that they still wore those ribbons because they missed her, they all would stay together, hell even the turks were included somewhat now, Reno had become a regular at Tifa's bar.

By the end of it, Cloud was crying, he couldn't stop the tears.

"And...and Marlene's doing well, for some reason that ribbon in her hair reminds me of you more and more every day." he said choking on his words.

Cloud's tears fell to the flowers and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Find me..." came her voice.

Cloud looked up, but she was gone, however suddenly he felt a rush of air.

"Hey come on buddy, I hate to see you so down." said Zack.

Cloud stood up and turned around.

"I did say I would come back." said Aerith's voice.

Cloud felt himself trembling actually, he grabbed a flower on the ground and looked at it in his hand.

"Why now?" he asked.

"There are no more threats now." said Aerith.

"What if Sephiroth..." asked Cloud.

"Even if he did come back, you wouldn't need us in the lifestream this time buddy." said Zack.

"But Cloud...we do need some help." said Aerith.

He looked startled. "How can I...help?" he asked.

"White Materia and Everyone, the forgotten city." said Aerith's voice.

And then, they were gone, Cloud could feel nothing of either of them. He looked down at his hands, Aerith's white materia was in the forgotten city and she needed everyone there. Cloud ran, he ran to Fenrir and made it to the Seventh Heaven, he pulled up and banged on the door. Out came Tifa, hands on hips.

"Cloud? What's going on?" she said.

Cloud looked at her with those blue eyes. "Get everyone, and just...trust me, ok?" he said.

"You haven't answered your phone all day...and you look...panicked, Cloud are you alright?" asked Tifa's concerned tone.

"Tifa please...just believe me." said Cloud.

She sighed and called everyone, it took a while but they made it to the Forgotten City a couple of days later. Cloud looked at the place with saddened eyes, he had never really said anything but...his love, his heart had died there. He had cracked, everything of him had broken that day. He of course walked with all of them, Vincent was looking at Cloud with intrigue, the others like Yuffie and Marlene were questioning why they were there. Cloud stepped into the waters and reached down, her white materia was right where he had wound up leaving it, it floated up in front of him and began to glow.

"Aerith..." said Cloud breathlessly.

Tifa's eyes went wide, the others were in complete silence, they watched...and waited.

First came Zack, he rose up from the surface of the water and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, being dead can give you such a stiff feeling." he said.

Cloud looked at Zack and walked over, he looked at Zack with those blue eyes, filled with pain, Zack punched his shoulder and smirked at him.

"Hey lighten up there Cloud." he said.

Cloud couldn't help but hug Zack, Zack of course hugged back and smirked as he looked at everyone else.

"Long time no see." he said.

Yuffie ran over. "Zack!?" she exclaimed.

Cloud looked back at the materia, Tifa went to his side and looked at it.

"Cloud...it's asking for you." she said.

Cloud looked at Tifa. "We'll be back, I promise." he said.

Tifa laughed a little. "Just keep this one, ok Cloud?" she said.

Cloud nodded and walked forward, he touched the materia and there he was...in the field of flowers, Aerith stood in front of him.

"Somewhere only we know." said Aerith.

Cloud ran forward and he hugged her so closely, she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Cloud.

"Cloud I..." she said.

"It's ok, you did what you had to do." he said.

Aerith shook her head. "Cloud I hope...I hope it's ok that I come back this time...what if he comes back again, what if he threatens the planet again?" she asked.

"You prevented him from killing me Aerith, you've done enough for me, for the planet. If he comes back, he won't get you this time." said Cloud.

Aerith hugged Cloud and he leaned down kissing her, he couldn't hold it back, the pent up feelings he had for her, he had to show her he loved her, that he couldn't bear to lose her. She kissed him back and then looked up at him once the kiss finished.

"Ready to go back?" she asked.

"Back together." said Cloud.

He held her hand and lead them back, through the portal they stepped together, looking around while holding hands. Aerith stood in a silver dress which the others hadn't seen her in before.(Amano)

"Aerith?!" exclaimed Tifa.

Aerith smiled a little and Tifa ran over hugging her best friend, she notice Cloud and Aerith's hands were locked together, the others ran over and looked over Aerith, Yuffie poking her to make sure she was real. Tifa was crying, overjoyed to see her best friend.

"You're back." said Tifa.

Aerith smiled and nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. Cloud pulled her close then and embraced her.

"Never to leave again." he said with a smile at Aerith.

Aerith smiled back and they kissed in the waters, never to be a place of pain again, the materia of course was back in her ribbon, leading to a place where only Cloud and Aerith knew, knew it was their place, their promise land.

...

Author: Reviews would be appreciated but this is more a gift for someone ^^


End file.
